A Miko and a Youkai
by AdorkableBanana
Summary: IYYYH. By a ray of coincidence a certain youkai stumbles across something or someone that might change everything. Dark HieixKagome.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**-** I don't own anything never will peeps!**

**A/N: Greetings everyone! Sorry for the long wait but life gets in the way most of the time. Quick note here before you read this, I changed the way the story flowed a lot and some of the new content might upset you. I won't change the way I set it. Turn back if you get disturbed easily this is a dark fic meaning the likely chance nice fluffy happy stuff will happen is zero to nil. The warnings are set below so don't complain I didn't warn you.**

_Wakizashi_: a sidearm sword Samurai used when the katana was unavailable.

* * *

**Title: A Miko and a Youkai **

**Author: Adorkablebanana **

**Genre: Crossover (IY/YYH), dark, angst, gore, hentai, sexual situations, incest implications, general.  
Rating: R**

**Summary: By a ray of coincidence a certain youkai stumbles across something or someone that might change everything. DarkHiei/Kagome.**

* * *

**Prologue**- The beginning of the end 

_"Stating a man can change over night by impulse is saying the world is all respected in all rights square."_

**_- Lady Lucia del la Rose._**

The wax moon reached the evening's pinnacle point where the dark hour of the early morning breached toward the next day, not a sparkling star dotted the pitch black sky. In the forest the creatures and the plant life itself stilled for the final moment the last exquisite breath left her aching lungs.

_'I will be waiting…'_ the last thought slurred off into obscurity whilst the entire substance of manifestation her physical pain and emotional fear clipped the instant her life ended, the last step to the end was blissful.

The sole regret she feared before she met her fate, this ironic bittersweet fate, rested in the unknown destiny her infant's life will lead in his clutches. She ached for the future of her little Akako and even more Kane's very existence.

The_ wakizashi_ sunk deeper in her ruptured chest cavity the blade's tip ripping through the delicate cluster in her spine's structure. The raw image of scarlet spilling in thick pools around her beaten beautiful corpse, his tight grip on the wakizashi's handle loosen his claw streaked hand falling limply to his side.

He stared down at the heavy duty product of his sadism and rage scattered all over the crimson soaked grass. He hesitated before kneeling beside the mutilated corpse of the beautiful woman and his hands cupped her cold pale face. "You are mine, you will always be mine…" he whispered harshly, brushing his dry lips over her bloody, cold lips.

He pulled back to push her blonde curly strands off her lovely roughened face. "I refused to share you with any other man, Izuru," he said almost gently. He calmly reached for her severed hand lying across from her under the stained bundle of silver feathers torn from her wings.

He carved the characters for _love _using the very sharp claws on her fingertips engraving it on her forehead. The instant he finished a blinding light shone from the far corner of the sky, to his disappointment this signaled his job's completion and as far as he could possibly go he fled leaving behind the cracked shell of the woman who he once called his wife.


	2. Accost

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything never will peeps!**

**Chapter 1** - Accost

"_Falling in love consists merrily in uncorking the imagination and bottling the common sense." _

_- Helen Rowland._

It was a foggy dreary day, the sky covered in gray clouds threaten to pour at any given moment. A young woman wandered off to the abandoned woods of Tokyo, running away from the plaguing troubles chasing her; she ran from _him_. He caused her so much pain and suffering it gradually deteriorated her soul more and more, slowly and painfully.

He gave so much misery to others; innocent ones especially. Killed, tortured, and enslaved out of pleasure. The vile being slaughtered her dearly beloved friends one by one in the most horrendous of manners, leaving her alone to mourn them, live desolated to fend for herself.

To make matters worse they never managed to defeat the hanyou, he stole every fragment of the jewel with the exception of the shard piece Kohaku and Kouga maintained embedded in them. Wisely, Kouga handed his shard piece to Kagome before he met his brutal end, Kagome witnessed the horror of each person she knew and cared for die one at a time; Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede, InuYasha, and even Kikyou met her demise within Naraku's hands.

InuYasha kept his word to protect her till his very end, wounded he still achieved to get Kagome to the well tossing her in none too gently. As she fell further and further into the well's darkness a bulky tentacle pierced the hanyou's chest the impact sending a heavy wave of blood splashing Kagome full frontal. His agonizing screams echoed throughout the forest, the haunting wails embedded itself into her mind, the very picture sinking into her mind as she slowly fell deeper and deeper disappearing into the well's light.

Lying stiff at the very pit of the well, the screams externally seemed to have died down meaning she returned back to her time. Alone bathed in the blood of InuYasha the entire shock of disbelief bit by bit dawned upon her, the reoccurring images of the events flooded her thoughts, images of all her friends and loved ones, all the victims killed mercilessly for such a worthless cause attacked her. Hot tears welled up in her stinging, pinkish eyes, sluggishly flowing down her cheek, mingling with the red essence and dirt's grime smudging her face.

"My friends…everyone…t-there all g-gone…there all gone!" Realization cruelly making itself aware she began crying her shattered heart out hysterically, the pain inflicted on her soul was greater than anything she felt in her whole life. Never has she experienced such an inhuman fear or seen something so brutally impacting, it's horrific.

Sobbing her tearing anguish her sore body trembled as she weep, grieving. She lay there unmoving for what seemed for countless hours in the dark. _'InuYasha…' _

"…I… I have to …get out of here…"she whispered very raspy, laboring to sit up. Kagome, pushing on her aching elbow and palm difficultly, the effort itself rushing a painful sensation over her system. The rough fall she took into the well paid a heavy toll on her, she was lucky enough not to have broken or fractured (probably, it's uncertain) a limb or hip but despite her fortune the ache existed. Moments afterwards Kagome stood on her swaying feet and wobbling, she climbed the rope ladder under the challenging conditions she was weighted under.

Suffocating in a variety of ways, all she wanted was to be left alone, to be able to forget…

Quickly pacing out through the well house doors Kagome aimed her way home, hoping to throw herself in bed, hide under the covers and never wake up.

_Never ever._

Again a dreadful though stuck her; what will Mom, Souta, and Grandpa say?

The sight of her Mother will most certainly begin to question her and interrogate her on the matter. Grandpa will start off with a; "I knew it was a dangerous proposition from the very beginning. This is what was to be expected dealing with demons affairs."

And Mom would, on a reasonable level, eye her with conviction and worry hearing the very story. InuYasha is…and the others…dead-

No. They'll blame her, they wouldn't understand! After all her family been quite fond of InuYasha and saw him as family, and the news about the others --which they heard so much about --- They won't understand.

Visualizing the upcoming expressions on their faces was far too much to bear. In hasty strides Kagome went to the shed and withdrew her bicycle and she rode off peddling top speed on impulse, not thinking at the moment to where her motives were all she wanted was a way out. Outside plain fear she desperately wanted to flee, an escape from this drowning suffocation raking her in deeper and deeper.

Speeding off down the streets roads she narrowly missed crossing pedestrians every now and then, and by a slim portion a car almost collided as she turned a sharp corner. The customary; _"Hey watch it!" _

"_Crazy kids!" _

"_What's your problem? Slow down!" _And the favorite, _"Ahhhh!" _often reached Kagome's ears when she accelerated.

Pushing more power behind the pedal the highway became more clearer and the city behind her reduced to a dimmed fogged picture. The cities' edifices and recognizable structures grew further and further away the longer she continued on her path. She had to go, go somewhere, anywhere… _'Anywhere but back there.' _Incidentally her eyes still irritated and blurring under tears and combining the whipping wind she failed to notice an uneven crack aligned directly in her path…

Gasping in panic Kagome missed her chance to swerve the steer to intercept her path or hit the brake, instead she ended altogether twisting the bikes' direction halfway the opposite track, and to merely land her in an even more complicated situation; the bicycle edged over the cliff teetering further down, inch by heart splitting inch. Releasing a squeak similar to an animals' cry the thread holding her up snapped. The bicycle raced down the Cliffside hill, jerking her off none too pleasantly and she tumbled down the rocky hill messily. Painfully messy.

_**CRASH!**_

Landing in a sickening pile of heap the bicycle crashed to the ground. Kagome soon enough met the earth too, sloshing herself in fresh mud. "Mrrgh!" her muffled moans bubbled beneath the mud's moist thickness, Kagome jerked back clumps and bits of soil oozed all places. She coughed a couple of times to hack up the dirt she accidentally ingested. Yuck!

"Ew, _spit, _ew_, spit, _ew! _Cough_, ew!" she coughed and spit between disgusted yips, she hoped for what it's worth in the mud hole there wasn't any sort of animal manure. Beyond grotesque is what it is.

_Mud _immersed Kagome, in slippery grace she slinked her way from the mud hole tracking horrible amounts of dirt behind her. She shuddered acknowledging it. Newly sore again after taking another fall, _another _agonizing fall, she winced feeling the scalding, heating sensation her open cuts and scrapes provoked and the throbbing bruises pulsed in recognition to her struggling movements. The thought crossed her mind some higher power must be bored and toying around with her fate probably proved entertaining , thus explaining her inexplicable _good _luck or so it may seem. Three times in a row can't be a fluke now can it? Any regular person by this point would be disabled into a wheelchair.

Sucking in a breath Kagome scanned her surroundings, which was a forest. _'Probably the outskirts of town'_ she presumed nonchalantly. How far did she skid off to? Definitely this area is alien to her in all aspects, not that it matter much anyways, she hardly cared just as long as she could embrace the opportunity to sulk alone. The prospect she might most likely run into wandering troublesome hobos' or some wild animal barely hit a dent inside the miserable visual the days' earlier events plagued her with.

_Seemed so long ago and yet so fresh. _

Staggering farther into the unfamiliar woods her defiant legs refusing to commit to orders. Twigs nicked at her arms and legs passing through the wild, jagged bushes leaving behind minor disturbing cuts and scrapes. The time she dragged herself out the bushy shrubbery. She wrenched herself through a cluttered, mangled, trail infested with mud holes. Kagome tripped over on her destination, her foot missing the upraised root from a tree swarmed around thick curling roots. This will due, she thought and crawled towards a gap big enough for her to accommodate to.

She sagged in a corner beside the sturdy tree her mind indulging into a blistering nothingness. The single attempt proving she's semi-aware of her state is the endeavor to keep herself warm. Hugging her knees, shivering, she remained there for what seemed an ageless time.

Leaping tree to tree in almost warp speed, bouncing off sturdy branches, Hiei hotly sprung to the next tree. The rage he harbor the current moment steam virtually puffed out his ears, he was fuming over his recent mishap over at the Reikai. Koenma, too be blunt, wasn't very pleased with his and Kurabara's last mission, the results weren't appreciated at all. The prince -thoroughly infuriated- scolded the two down like a couple of children and the gesture itself wasn't esteemed and if there's one thing Hiei despised passionately is to be bossed around, nonetheless to be rebuke of his skill by some pathetic fool for a ruler. The mere thought shot blood straight to his head.

'_Argh! My fault it's definitely **not,** it's that idiotic moron Kurabara's. His weakness and incompetence ruin my task at hand. Kurabara even puts shame to his kind, Koenma should at least be man enough to take up the blame for his mistakes!' _Hiei reflected with quite an ample amount of bitterness. Hostile, he speeded faster only crusted marks of burnt flames remained behind him.

Hiei and Kurabara were sent by Koenma to retrieve a missing item stolen from the Reikai vault -where all the encrypted illegal valuables dwell for safe keeping-, as usual the callous demon went on ahead and downright forgotten about Kurabara entirely for the purpose to finish the mission quicker on his own. Kurabara took Hiei's procedures to heart as an insult (which probably was), hating the unjustified indifference he smothered him with. He wasn't some invisible ghost left to stand over to the side as unreliable, hell no he sure wasn't, the whole thing sickened him to the bone the way his teammates, friends, held little faith in his abilities.

He may not top the best or stand next to the best in a league but he sure knew how to stick by whenever the going gets tough. Having the notion running wild in his thoughts, Kurabara did the complete opposite what Hiei grunted him (" Stay there, wretch") thus angering an aggravated Hiei into a fight. The two members of the ever "faithful and united" Spirit detectives fought and fought some more, careless to the whereabouts of the thieves; Kurabara and Hiei drawn their artillery and exchanged cuts, bruises, scraping blows fighting head on. In the end they never repossessed the stolen artifact, on the contrary, their little horsing around loan a helpful hand allowing the thieves an opportunity to flee.

Koenma's temper flew through the roof his 'employees' couldn't finish the task he handed them and such a simple task at that. Learning the reason why the burglars achieved a victorious escape gave way to a terrible migraine. He still couldn't muster the idea the thieves fled on a fluke, his detective's fluke!

He reassigned the mission to Yuusuke and Kurama much to Kurabara and Hiei's displeasure. The prince figured his other half are more competent to finish the job. After an hour involving yelling, and undignified "hn's" hurled back and forth Koenma dismissed them. Kurabara left planning to swing over Genkai's to visit Yukina, he hoped she's in favor to mend his wounds and perhaps have a nice chit-chat. His attraction engrossed mainly on his lady love Yukina. Hiei on the other hand loathed the precise concept the human attempt to woo the koorime insistently. Dating that poor excuse of a detective put all her precious qualities to waste, Kurabara's stupidity is **that** much an issue.

He allowed Kurabara to live was solely because his sister (a frown twisted his lips) carries sentimental feelings for him (Very perplexing to him indeed, he fails to see it). Also in addition the decree enforced under the amendment 5 of the Reikai's commandment: killing humans is adhere a first degree offense. Despite the little ring guarding the doofus' life he hardly could amount the effort to take a shot at him. Damnit he's softened up.

Zipping to the next tree a distinct spike buzzed through his senses, a strong aura crackling like lighting came close to stunning him off the tree if not a moment too soon he hadn't firmed his footing. Odd enough the jyaki, aura, distinctly resembled Yuusuke's except the comparison differ plainly because this unknown force felt…pure, more enlightened?

To this Hiei was clueless, he failed to recognize this species of power. Very few times he encountered an energy of this sort. Exactly - now when he looked back- once when he recently joined the bandits, who parented him in the art of assassination, that one time long ago during an assignment he neared his demise almost sizzling to a crisp. Thinking about it curiosity hit the hammer right on the nail.

Whatever source of power it hid behind he just _had_ to find; a challenge or source of power prowling around might prove worthy to chance. Attentively searching around the misted wasteland -no use in needing the Jagan…yet- he cleared his mind further so he could even trace a pin drop of a spark.

He detected the reiki easily. Though its faint the source hung there.

'_That didn't take long.' _Darting forward towards the _**ki**_, Hiei fastened his grip over the sword's hilt readying to extract the blade at any given moment. _'If turning in a prize to the Reikai will get that moronic **toddler** off my back then it's worth capturing. In turn the wretch will think twice the next time he partner's me up with that Neanderthal.' _A smug tugged his lips as he quicken the pace. The idea isn't half bad actually as he reviewed it, earning his keep and performing "voluntary" service to Ningenkai should tip the scales in his favor to a shorter debt sentence.

Verifying his hunches the vivid aura flared stronger as he went on, he reached the precise peak where the eerie energy resided in. Sniffing the air, the scent of earthy crisp air and …something assaulted his senses. It was very strange he couldn't really place the aroma. Peculiar? The scent stayed as a nameless fragrance he had a very difficult time placing it. A series of minor coughing and …sobs (what?) drew in the youkai's attention, brows raised this little befuddlement lured his full attentiveness.

From where he sat in the branch Hiei can take in the whole scenery into full view and telling by the barren clearing animals hardly inhibit the area. _'Where is- wait.' _Hiei spotted a figure wedged in the far left, huddled among a section of overgrown curling tree roots, someone 'small' can possibly can adjust in.

On a standstill, Hiei took in the person crouched in the hole, various roots encircled around her barely decipherable form. What a despicable picture it is… simply despicable. How low a person can fall. Nose wizened as the dull, **_almost_** commiserate fleck flashed across his eyes then evaporated. Pity belongs to what is known as the weak, this creature may deserve this yet sparing sympathy can sometimes overlook flaws. Hiei couldn't chance that. He isn't one to give sympathy.

Hiei leapt discreetly to a neighboring tree branch stationing himself momentarily to observe a decent, safe distance and borrowing limited time to summarize what caused the swirling waves encouraging him, encouraging the Jagan, to act up. This conspiracy teased the hold he held his restraint.

The black dragon inside him spiraled round his soul, in mid point the surroundings arising tested the dragon. The haughty allure circulating him confirmed this wasn't left unsolved. Hiei pushed back and empowered the resilient spirit, what the hell was going on?

'_Hmm…its the source, it's that thing doing this.' _He didn't necessarily need to tap into deeper clarification of his senses to tell him the person right below there funds the abnormal reiki.

Nothing takes place. Nothing as of yet. He shifted agitated in his location, anxiety tumbled his racked senses. He wasn't nervous in the least, lest, on the hazardous side. The effect that 'thing' a couple of feet ahead influenced worried him.

He waited a bit more anticipating roughly anything submerging to be considered 'paranormal', but the waiting as the last hour or so passes proves to be a vain move. Hiei trained his unwavering attention from the assumed object conjuring compulsions he particularly felt awkward to sit around. Waiting in the surroundings for any change. The fox would be much better suited at pinpointing eccentric changes taking place in the environment. Hiei looked around following his instincts to notice any alteration taking place. Nothing either. The forest appeared normal on its own terms. Hiei reverted his concentration to his main asset.

Prolonging the inevitable will not progress his day, Hiei ended the spying requiring to further investigate this matter in person. Cautious, he moved across the clearing in split seconds time halting a couple of feet before reaching her. Slowly he approached the oblivious person beneath the tree.

Kagome sobbed away, her internal battle consuming her whole all the while distancing her away from the real world. She acknowledged nothing outside her shell and the materializing presence of a certain youkai slipped her consciousness. She continued to sulk in her never-ending mourning, closing herself into a blindness.

'_Is this it? Is this what generated that power?'_ Disbelief written across his face, to say he wasn't in the least impressed is an understatement. The alleged clout he stressed about for a long moment of his precious time turned out to be a mere mortal; a human. And to complement the matter this human is a woman. Not a man but a woman. This information tediously surprised expectations, even for him, boggled the unforeseen. _'Figures as much. A human woman…argh…_' he swallowed down the news with bitter taste. Disappointment's deadly cruel.

Woman or not he couldn't care less either way. Hiei's patience thinning, fists clenching inside the folds of his pockets. He disliked the brashness she poured into giving off an ignorant vibe and standing in the rain soaking for no damn given reason aided to shred the short-leashed tolerance Hiei was limited on. He loan her a few more minutes to gather herself to proper composure and acknowledge the position she's in to answer his questions. He pitied this dismantled piece of nihilistic work curled by what whim unknown she hurled herself into. He could be patient but there's just so much he could withstand near a human.

She inaudibly asked for this.

What a waste of flesh and bones.

Hiei took in her profile closer, she appeared to be a child like Yuusuke, Kurabara, and Shuuichi once was. A woman child, typical. The bizarre luring smell reinforced the fact they actually belong to her but she also was coated in others scents- so many including tears and…blood? Sweeping his eyes more closer he noted the collection of healable wounds covering the girl's arms and legs. Minor bruises, scrapes, fine-line cuts, and scratches grazed her pale white flesh. Hiei figuring correct, she must had experienced hell and lived to tell it in a physical sense, though her mind remained on the same level of trauma.

Everyone has their own cross to bear, he could care less about the human's wellbeing what incased his interest is the events stirred to conclude her current state; why and how the brawl began and how she managed to flee? There's the real mystery.

Slanting a glare thoroughly annoyed she was spoiling herself with extra time to pick up her human woes or whatever it is mortals moan about. Hiei's voice sliced the distilled air. "You shouldn't stay out in the rain like this. Don't you humans know it's dangerous to be out…alone" he emphasized the last part for effect.

The cold tone lacing around the final word is what startled her. Meekly she peeked up, two droplets dripped down her sore eyes, ceasing to bury her head in her protecting arms she stared at the mysterious youkai in black.

Not much for surprises, the girl's features weren't hard on the eyes to be blunt, she even neared the boarder lines of cute despite the shadow of illness looming there. Beauty or bestial, an individuals' appearance no matter how radiant and magnificent there has yet to be a moment he would be stunned. A face is a face to Hiei, he could if he desired to differentiate between features and appoint a beauty for a one nightstand in order to sate his carnal needs but it did little to nil to sway him.

'_Not bad for a human' _he hinted the barest of complements, she could probably be put to use for a young human man_. 'Too bad' _he mentally tsked the fazes the human life cycle lead. Limited youth sapping their looks and strength, let's not forget illness plays a role in maintaining the body's status, thus establishing the fundamentals humans are inferior to his kind. To demons. Taking the woman before him as a example demonstrated appearances were temporary. Sufferance is eating her whole.

She looks so thin and pallid.

Wasting away, deteriorating as we speak. The image flesh dissolving in rotting chunks off skeletal framework came to mind. Hiei's stoic expression twitched a fraction downing the natural notion a girl like her would wither into dust in a few years.

Valiantly Kagome kept steady eye contact, her eyes a hollow void and all the same intense in a eerie sense pouring straight into his. Hiei seen this before in the _despondent others_ he refers to as those forlorn souls who have nothing to go on anymore. She was becoming as lifeless as they are.

The state Kagome is in would have made her embarrassed a long time ago when she cared now it was the farthest from her mind. Whichever way to exchange introductions now with a stranger is most **_un-_**gratifying. She couldn't help the inclination to stare into those crimson eyes, crimson eyes she faced on a latter occasion far too many times.

'_They look like his…' _she distinguished this strangers' to Naraku and Kagura's. The variance between the three is apparent; Kagura's held anger, loathing, sadness and vengeance, Naraku's emitted pure malice and this stranger's showed something above what she usually recognized.

It's uncertain but Kagome felt positive he did not harbor the ill-wit Naraku held…yet she wasn't too confident in her observation, she had the tendency to overlook things on another perceptive. _'So stoic.' _The exterior he fronted reminded her of a certain demon lord she loathed so passionately.

Icy rain steeped her pale face, Kagome brushed the unkempt locks of hair blocking her eyes. She examined him closer, her vacant eyes taking him in. _'He looks so young…' _she though as she rested her gaze on his stone face, she wondered if he was a teenager around her age because he looked a lot like a kid. A cute kid. His limited stature, she noted, added to his youthful appearance. This demon is most likely the same height as her. His masculinity really made up for missing attributes.

Regardless the exterior of this demon he manipulated the power of intimidation, a trait the unwanted cower and recoil. She dropped her gaze realizing the amount of time she spent staring. Gaping on a first encounter is unbecoming on her part.

Hiei arched a vague brow uncertain what to make of this human girl. She acted very peculiar around him, one would think she scrutinized a person to… to who knows what? He still hadn't expected the luring source of that power to belong to a mere human, a woman. Piecing the evidence together summed up to unethical in his personal opinion. The single idea sounded ludicrous. The few individuals/humans Hiei was aware existing with ample spiritual power were Yuusuke, Kurabara, the two detectives' small group of friends (what were they called again?) they associates on occasion. The old woman Genkai exceeds many expectations, she's the one human _woman_ capable of crushing opposing foes.

Comparing this specimen of a girl, she did not fit into the following characteristics a fighters' characterized. The girl is in each view point average. Plain and average. Again for the hundredth time he wondered how is it even possible? Indeed a mystery.

"What are you exactly?" asked Hiei bluntly, angry at himself to fall into the option of inquiring. Hiei was clueless to the uniqueness Kagome apparently is.

She didn't answer him right away. His question stumped her too. Where the heck did that come from anyway? Wasn't it obvious she's just a girl?

She opened her mouth and nothing came out. Her voice vanished. Instead a congested cough rumbled her throat, the cold rain affecting her.

His expression hardened, lips tightening. "Playing the fool won't work on me, human. Why do you possess this potency it's …unnatural."

Her breathing paced, nervous how the dark jyaki caressed her piqued senses, the demonic aura increasing. _'He's so strong.' _She remained speechless.

"I asked you a question, now answer," he said sternly, his temper rising. The hidden anger overwhelming him. Why does this stubborn bitch insist on her insolence? Does she want him to throttled her?

She flinched against the harsh impact of his draconic tone towards her. This whatever-he-is poked at her escalating temper. The urge to be defiant and place him in his place twitched. Despite the slowly expanding itch the knowledge he might spring into action and do the wicked kept her under restraint. Swallowing the lump clogging her windpipe, Kagome steadily replied as polite and bland as possible. "My name is --_cough, cough_ --- pardon, my name is Kagome Higurashi." She coughed some more before clearing her throat, her voice raspy she continued "And…yours?"

Very direct the manner she navigated this to a polite introduction. This proved to add an extra button on his temper. Hiei refused to consider answering the human's question. Audacious of her to pose this onto him isn't it? What is it to her who he is anyway?

"You're in no right to ask." It's absolutely none of her business or place to demand him of this.

"It's only fair. You don't either you know." Shameless wench. The nerve she ran on exceeds stupidity beyond compare.

And yet, he sighed, the words slipping his tongue. "Hiei" he granted her the privileged with much dismay. Why he bothered to honor her the request lurched him. The disturbance reached the region known as his subconscious, poking him on it.

And her quivering began to irritate him. Hiei could care less in terrorizing women, the hobby most demons indulge in never attached and the coy fearing demure she manifested reminded Hiei of Yukina.

_Disgusting._

Why did this girl have to go there? Why did she have to reflect something familiar to him?

This human reminded him the misery Yukina experienced underneath the tub of lard bastard in the tower, sealed in behind the cage of talismans, torturing her for her very tears. He can never be _that _cruel…to woman kind at least. Female enemies he finish them as quick as possible skipping the process he ordinarily proceeded.

The guilty feeling she stirred within him made him loathe her already.

"I'm right in saying you are a demon?" Now this twirl of events peaked his interest. She knew, she knew about demons, she felt them before… Experience them before. Clever. Appears Hiei's premised speculation confirmed his guesses. Her face showed no sign present to Hiei's query. Her lips moved tracking back to further conclude her statement. Hiei analyzed her. "I--I'm aware you house demonic power…but I'm really not sure what kind."

Kagome was pretty sure she can dodge on the bet he isn't a dog demon, wolf demon, or a kitsune. Nothing in his profile could reinforce her theory. He felt like a demon but nothing abnormal in his persona can separate him from the rest. In the past Kagome ran around by demons of all sorts, giving a wild guess shouldn't be too far fetched. _'Hey, maybe he's an elemental one of some sorts?' _Probably. Elemental demons pertain to a certain feel Kagome's always stunned by, the water goddess she encountered a few years earlier provided the fact.

"Am I right…?" asked Kagome. She rested against the tough trunk with a hint of confidence streaking across her.

The clarity to the obvious was painful. At least she knew the truth about the world surrounding them. "Precisely." _'I wonder…' _"a smart aleck like you should be capable to point out which kind I am?" He pushed his personal amusement unbeknownst to her, Hiei schooled his features close to a smug, the urge to taunt her provoked. His curiosity erected at the mere mention what she might imply surrounding her knowledge about the demonic world.

"Alright then. Let me see… um, you're definitely not a canine demon, right?" She tugged the muddy torn shirt that was once her school uniform. To think over on a serious field demonstrated to be a difficult task when her head ached and her body freezing.

"Canine?" What does she know about a species of demon kind narrowly extinct? Doubts in probing her came to breach, Hiei's smug amusement faded, he furrowed his brows speculating the problem he's approaching. Perhaps he could have anticipated this on another level.

"No? Hmm…I don't know, I'm going out on a limb here to place a guess on an elemental one" the girl, Kagome, said far too casually.

What did she just dare say…?

All good-natured play evaporated. There's nothing good about a human knowing the ways of youkai. Almost as if the woman's specialty ensued absorbing information right out the gutter. Private information.

The tension thicken threefold.

The bolt in youki spiked an ominous intensity through her, penetrating right through her senses. Sniffling, Kagome mentally scowled herself for opening her big trap accidentally revealing precise information retaining to the youkai. She _had_ to flap her mouth without thinking thoroughly. Damn it. Curse her damn timing. The nasty glare he exhibit marked another tally on her death board.

Babbling without thinking is another one of Kagome's special talents, calculating when to stop she has yet to master. _Damn. Damn. Damn._

This couldn't be happening. No it couldn't and shouldn't! Hiei isn't suppose to fall as the underling compared to the human girl. No. He can't stay in this disposition.

A rough hand reached forward closing around Kagome's neck. He slammed her against the tree trunk, dangling her an inch or two above the ground. Kagome gave a strangled cry, the air circulation thinning. "L-Let…me g-go" she struggled to say, her voice constrained in the stiffen vice grip.

What the hell was he doing? He's strangling her! _'No! Not this way. Somebody help me!' _she thrashed effortlessly for freedom.

Hiei disregarded whether his actions were justified or not. He could easily backtrack on the ideal to spare her mercy. Hiei called upon the Jagan, the sensation the third eye opened another door to his senses. He summoned the eye to explore this girl's mind, investigate the odd mind this creature possessed. He will find out the foundation to this looping mystery. For sure Hiei will obtain the needed facts circulating this enigma. _'Let's take a look to see what you are exactly.' _

She slackened under his hold. Whimpering hopelessly like a frighten child.

As he tapped into the eye concentrating to penetrate her unwilling wall. The wall the mind erects on its own accord. He shattered through it and for the instant he felt success an upstart fence rose up, the phenomenon bordering around her mind blocked his intrusion. A metal barrier rebound his narrowly successful invasion.

The jarring impact shuddered him. Jaw set, Hiei recovered from the rebuff. _'Sonofabitch… What happened?' _The intrusion failed. The Jagan couldn't pick up a trace her mind, the function to read her mind aborted.

He tried again. The streaming affect repeating itself and again, he failed. Hiei repeated the process too stubborn to stop. And as the first time he failed. Why wasn't it working? Hiei stopped moments afterwards feeling the dragon's resistance to cease the probing. The ghastly quench the dragon thrived in whenever immersed in her dismantled restrains on him. Hiei forced it back aware the provocation can cost him a valuable.

_Pure scum must not avenge our kind…_

Hiei shook his head, the buzzing fuss rumbling his collective thoughts. This must be the aftereffect as a consolation prize for attempting a grab at an impossible. Such a nice keepsake.

Deciding to retract the plan using the Jagan he resorted to question her. The spurning results on his conquest mildly spooked him. He despised the very term to implore her but the mishap couldn't be left unsolved. His intentions to figure the girl increased his curiosity streak.

_This could be an everyday situation._

She came close to passing out, every strand of thought misting.

Hiei hurled her to the open ground away from the curling roots surrounding the tree. Kagome yelped landing on her side, sliding painfully against the muddy ground hiding jutting twigs and pebbles. Knocking her back to the cruel reality.

"What the hell are you!" Hiei coldly said. The shadow of disgust shrouded his twisted features. He jerked her aside as if she burned him.

Kagome groaned, coughing up some muddy water she swallowed. That hurt. It hurt a lot. Why did he do that? Muddled, her thoughts disarray Kagome pushed herself onto her bruised knees, her hand massaged her green throat, Hiei's tight grip imprinted around her delicate neck. It hurt so much, he just squeezed the life out of her. "What was that for!" she choked suppressing a sob. "I--" the spearing throb cut her words off.

Hiei stepped towards her calmly. His face stony. The wretch didn't deserve mercy, she's lying. A big liar. She wasn't some ordinary human being, an average human wouldn't be able to withstand his advances. No, she's beyond the abnormal.

Two feet the distance between them, Hiei halted.

She froze. Staring up at him below her matted dirty black hair, fear and ire clear as day in her. The heavy force of his crimson gaze unsteadied her, she fidgeted nonstop unable to tell if the anxiety coiling around her foretold something about to start. _'What is he going to do to me now?_' she was tempted to ask but the very aware aspect her idiocy plunged to outside pure fright stopped her. She can't provoke him.

The rain showered harder drenching the swamped setting, weighing down on them harder.

Funny how this threatening youkai seem to solace her tangled thoughts, under the mists of danger she unsuccessfully clung to the notion the thing she wanted might very well end at this moment. She selfishly desired death to avoid her problems and yet the offer displayed arouse reservation.

Didn't she want this?

'_I don't know anymore…maybe I'm not mature enough to move on…' _Kagome, without a response whatsoever, pushed herself to her feet regardless the protest her aching body submitted. She ignored the discomfort renting her and she limped on waddling legs elsewhere, an elsewhere the youkai wasn't there. Her mind's slate gone pitch blank, nothing motivating her to think coherently. She searched for safe distance that's all. Besides, the sword at his waist will hurt a lot if he chose to use it on her.

Hiei did nothing to discourage her actions, in fact, he simply watched her and mused over the theory she can be more thicker than he understood. This struck him as bleak and stupid. Very stupid. Hiei rolled his eyes at her futile efforts, should the desire rise to tease her, Hiei could run circles around her before she reached any farther. "And just where do you think you're going, human?" Her response should prove laughable.

Her staggering figure edged closer to a rotten tree stomp, she leaned on it for support her legs defying her wishes. "Away." Her shallow breaths came in quick huffs, the cold air creating quick puffs each moment she breathed. Her heart drummed against her breast each beat pulsing through her ears.

"You resist to provide an answer to my question. This raises more suspicions."

Again he pressed the same question. She didn't understand exactly what he meant. "Nosy. You keep asking me something I haven't a clue to" she breathed, narrowing her eyes. "Besides prying into a woman's personal business _is_ suspicious or don't you think, Hiei?"

Using first names already? He might have gave it to her though to use it informally insulted his person. Crude as her kind's nature is.

"I'm making it my business and thus is your job to oblige to my inquiry," said Hiei in a tone explaining in itself no room for arguments.

"I'm a human. That's all" she said quietly, were he another he would had strained his hearing.

Hiei snorted. "No you're not. You are something more, don't play with me I don't have the patience."

"If it's the way I am towards demons there's nothing to get all alarmed about." Kagome jumped as a loud crack of lighting streaked across the clouded sky. Her fear of lighting compared to nothing…almost nothing to be correct.

"Hn." Hiei shrugged his shoulders, to think she implied he feared her. Crazy woman giving herself a far advanced credit. Insane the concept she believed he was afraid of her. To act cautious and be afraid are two distinct things she's oblivious to comprehend. "Alarmed? Heh. You are mislead to believe that woman, your power is what has me confused. No ordinary human can conjure this form of vitality."

'_What…? Is he referring to me personally? I have power? Wait --' _Kagome connected the points together coming up with to the conclusion he probably meant her abilities as a miko. Power though? A mysterious power? The way he went about it didn't fit to Kagome. She, by all means, wasn't 'powerful' as he put it. This Hiei is going around the situation wrong and acting all paranoid for nothing solely based on instinct. She forgotten mikos' and youkai don't get along together.

Kagome approached the matter on another angle for her safety purposes. To blurt out _"Hey, demon, alright I'm a miko you guessed right. But hey not a real one, because I'm just a reincarnation of the former one" _is plain off the bat suicide. "All I can say is I am nothing but a simple human. Coincidentally I know about demons that's all" Kagome tried to sound innocent as possible.

"Last time I ask, woman, tell me exactly what you are?"

"Human for goodness sake!" She shouted out exasperated. Cripes this youkai annoyed her. Doesn't he understand the answer she gave him? She's starving for air and he continued bothering her over a matter she barely understood the first couple of times.

'_Stubborn twit.' _Hiei should have known aiming to reason with an inferior species got him nowhere important. His barely existing patience thinned and Hiei took in an ample amount of intolerable contact to last him enough for a lifetime, Hiei shifted to the alternative. Flexing his fingers, between the tips of his forefinger and middle finger a glowing crackling, metallic black, chip size disk of youki hovered. Kagome wasn't in the state to bid her attention, her head hurt and each particle in her being pulsed.

Snapping a the wrist, Hiei dispatched the crackling disk. Hissing through the air the energy disk nicked her shoulder evaporating after the sought impact. Kagome dropped on her knee clutching her bleeding upper arm. The youki sphere burning a raw gash in her shoulder. She bit the urge to cry out loud, she glanced over at him in confusion. The dark demon, Hiei, attacked her.

Face composted of pure seriousness, Hiei did not hesitate to conceive another youki disk, he whizzed the second one and a panic flew into Kagome's eyes. He does intend to kill her! No moment spared to ponder on it Kagome drop to the ground missing the blow barely by a hair, the shattering tree stump behind her suffered the strike.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried managing to dodge another series of whizzing disks. Her arm at this point leaked red, the sizzling wound stinging in the rain's touch.

One soared in her direction and the desperation rising up, Kagome screw her eyes shut awaiting the slicing strike. Cornered in, something upon its own accord switched on and she released it. Her crouched frame glowed the familiar pink the slight tingle she experienced before raised a temporary shield, Hiei's piercing dark metallic disk hissed in contact with the barrier, the static crackle of youki energy fighting to penetrate in exploded. The resilient pressure deflected the offending force. Kagome stood unharmed.

In his grasp he crushed the sphere of energy for the next attack. Hiei's eyes widen gathering together the meticulous evidence he witnessed. _'Of course! Why didn't I see it beforehand!' _

The entire setting twisted into a turn for the worst. Hiei no longer had control. He ventured out to seek a demons gravest enemy: a holy follower, a Priestess. Unsheathing the katana he positioned himself in the defensive stance. Little doubts his viability against a holy follower crept inside his mind, his hunches were right in believing the girl posed a danger. _'The hell with Koenma, this miko is a danger to demon kind.' _There's no other alternative than to destroy her even if it involves chancing a prison sentence in the Makai ward for a good century.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome made to run, her footing terribly unstable and the slippery earth creating a challenge for balance. "I never done anything to deserve this!"

"I am only ridding us of vermin, miko" Hiei's harsh tone promised malice. The youkai's inhuman speed he charged her intending to finish her off in a single clean cut. Raising the sword Hiei swiped at her abdomen. Having the devil's luck, Kagome hurled herself out the blade's way, the sword etching a deep graze at her side, any further her ribs would have been caught in the way. Screaming, she crawled to her feet, rejuvenated adrenaline empowering her fleet.

'_I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Somebody help me!' _her thoughts repeated and repeated this chant. Tears stung her eyes out of sheer fear her life fated to be shish kebab at the end of Hiei's pristine sword. InuYasha sacrificed everything to bring her back home alive, and a portion of her own self told her to avoid dying this way.

She ran towards the hill she veered off a day ago hoping for everything worth saving her the bicycle remained in tact. That it waited for her.

'_Please be there, please be there, please be there!' _

Behind her Hiei rebounded off the neighboring tree, this was it, the final strike. Interesting how the minx diverted his first counterstrike. Luck wouldn't forever show her graciousness.

The added influence the ruptured lighting enhanced, the clink of the katana veering falling down on her. Kagome turned to look behind her shoulder and in the standstill second that held time in place she contemplated the fierce yet fetching guise covering the youkai's face.

Everything that proceeded played out on empty blueprint, nothing planned: Kagome's frightened eyes blanked over, her filthy bloody palm outstretched and then…then an extraordinary sensation rippled her system. Kagome's entire person blazed cerise. _'What…what's happening to me…?' _

The tingling buzz channeled down at her pulsing battered hand, literally she could feel each palpating nerve flowing into the main point, building up to the very pinnacle. The tip of Hiei's razor sharp blade solidified, the opposing forces caught in a suspension.

A vibrating whine shuddered the resisting sword. Hiei tried to pull away though the task was made as an impossible. Hiei's wide eyes registered the shock of a spectator, the single most sacred weapon he entrusted his life in shattered to the hilt. Demolish as broken glass the sword's blade fragments glittered the air around him, henceforward the earsplitting crackle of pure searing cerise plunged head on the stunned demon.

This all happened in unpredicted time, Hiei scarcely summoned enough youki on his own defense to block out the blast incinerating him whole. He initialed an attack launching a raw static fist to encounter the attack, the action aided little to restrain. An echoing shout ripped his throat as the Jagan pulsated reacting on its own accord to save it's master, the blast swallowed him whole. The blinding flash of the explosion engulfed the stilled forest.

The world appeared to end right in that moment.

Hiei slammed a far distance away on the solid rural ground covered in grueling singeing burns. The one standing, Kagome, swayed in her place every ounce of strength holding her on her feet gone. The ability to register contemporary events faded before the world dimmed black. Drained, Kagome collapsed on her spot her laboring breaths a sole signal she had remained with life in her and sickening luck clung to her side.


	3. Under the paw of a demented hand

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything never will peeps!**

**Chapter 2- **Under the paw of a demented hand

_Certainly man is of kin to the beasts by his body; and if he be not kin to God by his spirit, he is a base and ignoble creature.  
-- Francis Bacon_

_Get up! I said get up already! _the annoying voice drummed, jabbing her hazed mind to get up.

_Go away, _she wanted some peace. Why can't the vexing little voice leave her be for just a moment?

_It's not an option, now get up!_ Were she in the right state of consciousness she might have swatted the irritating little bugger. Swatted it with a trusty frying pan to ensure it will vanish permanently.

_Fine. Stay there and die. Your choice._

_Die? What? _The magic word pushed a button forward. The concept following death didn't seem inviting in the least. To rectify this she needed to follow the instructions that insisting voice demanded. Struggling persistence, Kagome managed to crack a heavy lid open.

Where was she again?

The clear sunny sky hung above her, the rain dissipated and a bright sunshine took it's place. _'Interesting' _she thought. Interesting how after a terrible storm a sun can rise nonchalantly afterwards without a trace of remorse. Well mother nature is unpredictable. Awaking hours later to a revised setting sure fixed one thing, better sun than rain. She endured enough rain to satisfy her for a good month.

Her chest hurt as a lung shaking wheeze erupted, she coughed hoarsely hacking a phlegm ball she spat aside in disgust. _Eww. _Then it hit her, the immense pain covering her body rudely reintroduced it's presence. Kagome groaned itching to move though for reasons unknown to her the task was thwart from her.

"Ow…" she murmured, her chapped lips stinging with each twitch. It even hurt to breath. It was so very difficult to take in a breath, her chest wheezed each instant she gathered air. She must be carrying a horrible cold.

What a bother. Flat on her back Kagome surveyed her surroundings trying to tap into her recollections tracking down to her current station. How'd she get here? The ache racking her body provided useful evidence this was no ordinary everyday hang out. Something's missing here and she ---

'_Wait a second here ---ouch--- this isn't the shrine ---ow--- nor the well --- I'm ---Ouchy!' _Kagome clenched her teeth feeling the soreness bite at her inside and out. The picture cleared, she was currently on the wrung up earth passing up as a nasty lump of carcass waiting for the animals to pick at her remains.

Her sides hurt and her arm burned. Kagome cautiously touched the side of her midsection and there she took in the bloodstain flooding from her gash. The blood felt warm and nasty in her hand and she blanched. "Shoot!"

This wasn't good at all. The longer she glared at the blood accumulating in her hand the faster her heart thundered.

She hadn't the slightest idea how she pushed herself to her feet, she hadn't an inkling of a clue how she stood on her two feet. All things considered, Kagome staggered on her swaying feet and wobbled to nowhere in particular just somewhere more populated to find sanctuary.

The variety of aches inflicted on her, Kagome's attention span limited to obviation. The world around her seemed spaced, dim, and ancient. Thoughts relived themselves, perhaps the side affects kicking in? "Inu…Yasha…" she breathed until her legs gave out underneath her and again she hit the ground.

* * *

Hours later, or it seemed hours later, Kagome woke up inside a white room. Everywhere she looked was pristine white. Blinking, she squinted focusing her vision clearer. Where was she?

She opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out instead a painful groan as she felt something quite sharp sink inside her shoulder. "…OW!"

"Ah, your awake. Good, good, good, show's signs of response. Very good indeed."

"Do you think, you know, she'll talk to us and tell…" a feminine voice trailed off.

"I haven't the slightest clue but in due time Saki" the first voice spoke again. Kagome narrowed her blurred gaze at the individual pinning her arm unremittingly. The stabbing hot white knives sensation rippled her body. Goodness did it hurt badly.

"..S-Stop-p it…it hurts" she whined, her ability to push the offenders away immobilized.

"Now, now, young lady. You're pretty beat up and it would be unwise on your behalf to make further movements. The tube might pop out and the result is quite unsettling" advised a middle aged man Kagome recognized as the owner of the voice.

Blinking, she analyzed the position she's in; in bed immobilized, two strangers ---a man and a young woman-- both stitching her wounds together apparently. How quaint.

This still didn't give much reference to her question. Kagome wondered where in the world she stood in--err --- lay in.

Wincing from the searing ache each time he stitched together her wound she processed so far he must be a doctor and the woman tinkering with the I.V propped beside her bed is his assistant nurse. The woman from Kagome's perspective, appearance dimmed to the stereotypical gorgeous looking nurse. She was beyond beautiful. All she needed was the tight white getup uniform usually sold in cosplay stores. Eri went inside a cosplay store once, dragging her in the process. Not a wonderful experience.

To remember something trivial and far from the main point amused her, probably the side effect the disinfectant drugs provided. The nurse name Saki, or so Kagome believed the doctor called her by that name, changed the I.V bag and connected a clear tube somewhere behind her bed and then she carefully adjusted the oxygen mask around Kagome's face, cautiously lifting her head slipping the band over.

"_I am that bad?" _The desire to say as a lighthearted joke came on strong and maybe add "_so is it true that I'm really banged up because I need to be somewhere now." _And then they will think her jokes are a product influenced from the trouncing she experienced infesting her system. Peachy, just peachy.

She tried not to slur concentrating on forming a valid question to inquire these doctors. Licking her dry cut lips she slowly chose her words wisely, "Can -- she inhaled a needed breath-- can you tell me where I am exactly?" her throat felt constricting under the dryness scratching her throat.

Saki nudged the doctor on the shoulder dragging in his attention to the patient. The doctor hinted Saki to adjust his glasses more secure on his sweat slick nose, he had been adding stitches on Kagome since this morning. "My, my…" he seemed a bit surprised, Kagome noted. "Well isn't this a good surprise, isn't it Saki my dear?"

"It sure is," she smiled.

"My dear girl you've been out for a good three days and it's quite impressive to see you conscious and perceptive after the accident you experienced. It's surprising anybody can survive stabilized after something of that sort."

'_Accident? What the heck is he talking about --oh no.' _Realization sunk in. Kagome squirmed and Saki and the doctor restrained her, reprimanding her for badgering her condition. "Now young lady stay put! You wouldn't want to --

But Kagome wasn't listening to a word he said and continued struggling under Saki's strong arms. Angry, Kagome with difficulty reaches out, her stiff hand yanks off the I.V. tube. Blood, lots of blood, flooded freely staining the white covers and bedspread and leaked some on the pale faced Saki. "Let me go!" Kagome shouted wrestling her way free. Saki restrained her as far as she possibly could, the doctor searched in his briefcase rushing to Saki's nervous calls.

Holding her still, Saki forced Kagome's forearm out for the doctor's usage, he inserted the sedated needle in and once more the world fell into a slurring mixture of colors before she reacquainted herself with the familiar darkness.

* * *

Hours slipped between time, irregularly Kagome sensed movement and footsteps pacing inside and out the room. Sometimes were she lucky enough she capped the conversations exchanging from the nurse to the doctor.

"The ambulance should arrive soon to transfer the girl and the boy to main lab station."

"Doctor, the young man appears to be doing exceedingly well. What can this mean? And the girl too, she's nearly recovering from her chest congestion and her wounds they're healing fast…"

"I know Saki, I know. It is a bit on the unusual side including the young man's process, all his burns are …well you know. The police will question this of course wanting to know the details to catch the criminals who did this."

"I don't think there's anything to go by here regarding police territory. As I said, the wounds are almost gone…"

"Too bad the young man has to be taken as well…I wish I could had do further testing. Somehow I believe we come across a case beyond the extraordinary, Saki. I think…" interrupting the Doctor's course of words Kagome moaned, the pain prickling her again.

The doctor prodded Saki on the arm to pass him the tiny bottle, a look of skepticism crossing her face. "Doctor…is it editable to inject this girl with something outside the books?"

The doctor loaded a clean needle with the little bottle's contents. The nurse swallowed, her insides flip-flopping observing the doctor insert the sharp needle through the girl's forearm. "Now, relax my dear Saki. I have everything under control. I can ensure you this special serum will heal this young lady faster than any regular antidote can. I guarantee results" the doctor informed calmly extracting the needle once the entire serum emptied into the girl's blood system.

"I really don't think --

"You worked hard tonight Saki, why don't you take the night off? I'll close up and everything."

Somewhere in the bowls of Saki's mind the doctor's words unsettled her. Her subconscious signaled her the small signs none of this was correct or orthodox. "Yes…sir" Saki answered in a low voice unconvinced by her own words.

"Very well, goodnight Saki" said the doctor already dismissing her person.

Saki retreated to her corner of the office to collect her belongings, she slipped on her dark blazer and with a slight bow she left the doctor, her conscience troubling her more than ever before.

His unfazed smile silently dismissed her.

She couldn't refuse it when he put on such an ensuring expression.

Smile disappearing, the doctor watched warily the woman through the slits of the window drapes. Saki dug in her front pockets for her car's keys, she clicked to disarm the car alarm and inserting the key in she unlocked her car. Before climbing in she gave one final glance towards the private clinic the unsure sense firing up again. _No -- everything's alright. _She repeated to herself, without much difference to the feeling churning at the bottom of her stomach she resumed to step inside the car.

The doctor watched Saki drive away, he rid himself of one little fork in the road for the time being. The doctor dug into his pants pocket for his cellular phone. "Kane here, yes she's gone. Yes, yes, I know. Yes sir. Well I think you should send over your men to come get the goods. Yes, I'm sure it's him and I think the boss might like the little find me and innocent Saki made."

Kagome listened in once the doctor began speaking on his phone, her mind wasn't in the right state she could freely sleep away. His tone kept her awake and she unwillingly let his loud chatter ruin the chances she had to slumber. _'Maybe if I keep my eyes close I'll go back to sleep…' _

"No, no, I believe this one is far more than a gem, this one is a demon."

To this Kagome's full attention opened up. _What did he just say? _A demon? Now she was no longer sure she remained in a safe place -wherever this place was. How could someone in her world know of youkai? The only mortals in this time period aware of the existence are holy followers and even they're skeptical believing demons dwell in simple legends and myths.

This wasn't happening. No, no, she must've heard wrong. Yes, that's it. Then why did her somewhat keen instincts refused to set this half-baked theory loose?

"I am very certain this one's the real thing. Yes…yes…the demon's stable for transportation. You better have the special 'tank' ready for him or else he might cut loose and that's something **you **don't want." The doctor continued talking on the phone and the longer he babbled away on the business trade the more convinced Kagome was the doctor's no ordinary medic. He's involved in a shady exchange she feared she unwillingly set herself into.

She listened in, closing her eyes playing her part right. She made sure to avoid running into more problems she could live without though she wasn't too confident in her ability to disappear from this muck.

"Alright then, I assure you this delivery will be of most satisfaction. Later." He clicked returning his phone back inside his pocket. For the rest of his time he occupied himself in organizing files and materials into his briefcase. The doctor remembered one specific file he left in Saki's office, his footsteps creaked across the floor.

Although he was in a little bit of a rush the sudden smile on his face increased as he leaned close to the girl's bed before setting out on his task. He whispered in an eerie clam voice that shook Kagome's insides. "And I think the boss will find your presence welcoming, little miko pretending to sleep."

He made a sound similar to a laugh, resuming to leave to his assistant nurse's office.

What can she say to that? He knew she was onto him. Kagome's thoughts lingered in the numerous ends she might find herself cornered in and she most likely _will_ taking the reference from the doctor. He does plan on doing something to her! The longer she stayed in bed the faster she permitted the plans to unfold.

'_Enough.' _Kagome cracked a bleary eye open, the part of her brain functioning backed the impulse up; leave. To get out. Escape. Time was thinning and the need to disappear distressed her to sit up and in return the stinging pain knifed through her delaying her decision to carry on but just for a moment.

"Damn it," gritting her teeth sucking in the twinge. She carefully rose out the bed awkwardly teetering on her feet - how odd? The sudden knowledge her wounds weren't as painful as before crossed her senses, sure she hurt a bit though the intensity wasn't as strong as it was days earlier. Strange, how long was she under the care of these people?

"Come on, you could do it," she whispered herself encouragement hoping she took her own advice. These people -whoever the heck they are- aren't what they seem. The suspicious doctors motives to rid himself of the nurse and the overly fishy talk on the phone gave her the answer she dreaded. Nothing about this man rested easy with Kagome. She needed to get out of here whatever way possible.

She peered out through the open slip the doctor left open accidentally. Glancing in both directions, left and right in the dark lit hallways, no soul inhabited the area. Lucky for her, this was her opportunity. Heart pounding violently against her chest and the pounding of blood reaching her ears she cautiously staggered out into the black hallway feeling the beginnings of an adrenaline rush.

'_I want to go home.' _She leaned against the walls sliding her way forward.

Trying to sneak off isn't what she thought in mind. She can't exactly slink stealthily as a demon can. On the topic of demons the bothersome reminder kicking the back of her head returned in full bloom. Kagome stopped, one; to catch her breath, two; the inquiry spiraling around jolted a fuse.

"_Doctor, the young man appears to be doing exceedingly well. What can this mean? And the girl too, she's nearly recovering from her chest congestion and her wounds they're healing fast…"_

"_I know Saki, I know. It is a bit on the unusual side including the young man's process, all his burns are …well you know. The police will question this of course wanting to know the details to catch the criminals who did this."_

"_I don't think there's anything to go by here regarding police territory. As I said, the wounds are almost gone…"_

"_Too bad the young man has to be taken as well…I wish I could had do further testing. Somehow I believe we come across a case beyond the extraordinary, Saki. I think…" _

**Demon **…the demon who attacked her was here? The doctor has the youkai, the very youkai who attacked her is here as well! The doctor was referring to the demon all along! Everything made sense. This wasn't good. Kagome recalled fragments among fragments connecting to the fateful day's events. Paling, she swallowed the lump lodged in her throat considering the fork in the road she stumped herself into.

--What's there to consider?

Yes, what _is_ there to consider? She's simply leaving this facility for the greater good mainly for herself.

_It's for your personal benefit, Kagome. There isn't anything wrong looking out for your own interest…_

She wanted to comply to the rational side and frankly, walk away, walk away without a single trace hinting regret…but she couldn't for so many transparent reasons that became apparent her choice needed to be set --no, in fact, it was automatically set. Again this was another example why her life compared to a hellish inferno. A bypass product condensed of karma tracing back to the failure she demonstrated to aid her companions, back to the days she was once "Kikyou" and so on.

Dropping her head, Kagome sucked her teeth and just when she nearly reached the exit she faced harsh empathy she wanted so badly to abandon. **_Drat! _**"I hate my life," she whined redirecting her course of direction.

Heavy dread weighing thicker than solid lead Kagome set on her decision blaming the code of morals justifying her ill-welcomed sentiments. The glaring detail she was in the middle of who-knows-where left no inkling of an alternative. Kagome searched her thoughts for a resolution to her fix. Where _was_ Kagome suppose to find that vexing youkai in a maze like this?

Kagome snorted, a few seconds away to converting into her unmanageable fit. Cripes can the situation melt into a messier blob. _'Now what? I doubt I can manage to sense him…' _the idea sat as a brilliant scheme the slight factor providing a problem is the realization she isn't very good at it either. Double drat!

If only the demon had a shikon jewel shard then the scales tip in her favor. She still had to try even as little the fortune to success and the wide open gap to get herself caught in the act by the nutty doctor hung on the line. _'I wish you were here InuYasha,' _a milestone of a chance InuYasha would come to her rescue proved her insanity. She misses him so much_. 'InuYasha give me strength.' _Kagome sucked in a shaky breath aiming her best shot to clear her clouded mind.

She screwed her eyes shut pressing on her concentration to pick up Hiei's youki signal. Where are you…?

'_Come on…where are you…?' _Couldn't her "_miko powers" _assist her now when she actually needs to summon them!

And right on the dot, to her surprise an unexpected spark coursed Kagome's senses snapping her attention right on target. She felt the strange signal emitting from the far distant end of the long hallways. It's him, Kagome awkwardly recognized the weak youki to belong to the demon Hiei, at least she felt assured it did.

Quickly as she could possibly drag herself down the long dark halls she followed the lead her instincts led her on and hopefully, as she limped on, she had enough strength to get them out of this place. Cautious, Kagome gave a portion of her weary attention span to be alert incase anyone lurked about. The concept to her logic lost itself deeper each time Kagome asked herself why she was doing this. The only alternative concept contributing comfort is she obviously gone insane and the nagging, insisting voice in her head commanding her to do as proceeded, incorporated in her system is the aftermath result from the stress inflicted on her body. Period.

She ended up stopping in front of a door where the youki thickened the air in wafting pulses most. This was it, yes Kagome felt it. Without hesitation she jugged the knob grateful the door wasn't locked. The room seemed a tad darker than it should be with the exception the scarce moonlight beaming down on the solid figure lying on the bed.

The ricocheting thought skid across her mind once more, _'Why?' _Kagome snuck a backward glance to check if the doctor's presence wandered nearby. Nobody inhabited the place. Thank goodness, Kagome thought. She still had time remaining to act. Kagome gazed down at him, her hesitation fading to the oblivion her lax mind drifted to, he really did appear like a kid around her age. Ironic how harmless he seemed like laying there very still and quiet, his limp form bathing beneath the moon's shadow.

Her throat went dry as the dropping brick sensation landed in the pit of her stomach. Guilt prickled her. Another horrible feeling known as pity overtaking the fear and anger clung to her. She set her path and now there's no other alternative to take on. Carefully Kagome poked the demon in the arm once, twice, a couple more times checking for personal precautious safety reasons, he might be awake. Kagome pulled back flinching on reflex preparing for a direct swing…nothing, he must be out cold.

Kagome racked her mind for any reference linking back to the memory of their first encounter yet at the moment her state of mind couldn't cap a single trace.

Kagome left the matter for a latter occasion in its place she focused on the task ahead.

"Uh…?" she wasn't precisely sure what order her scheme followed, she hadn't planned further on it. Intuition first, Kagome hauled up the demon as best as she's able to manage. _'One, two, three, heave!' _She just about toppled over with the additional weight.

Kagome kneeled down to collect her balance, slipped Hiei's slack muscular arm over her shoulders. This was the only way in which she will be able to carry Hiei out. Kagome brood over the conceivable possibilities the doctor put the demon under, he's inert, completely motionless…vulnerable to any manipulation in this state aching her in a sentimental place. _'What did he do to you…?' _Rising up, Kagome bit her bottom lip muffling her yelp of surprise (having the demon at a extremely close range. Skin to skin) and the pressure on her agitated her wounds, she prayed the wounds wouldn't rip open again.

"You're heavy for a little guy," Kagome commented, pushing most of their weight to balance them on her swaying feet. _'Come on Kagome! You can do it!'_ She wobbled on her feet laboring at each step she took. Her delicate wounds send sharp pains the harder she struggle.

This task seemed impossible to accomplish. Plan get-demon-and-herself-out-of-this-place wasn't flowing as smoothly as she planned, the plan to get herself out conceived as a monstrosity. She sucked at devising tactful plans. The process followed the exhausting sequence; speed-stagger, pause for a breather, and check around then continue again.

Kagome aimlessly searched for the unreachable exit, the dark narrow corridors multiplied with each turn she went. Where was that forsaken exit! Hall after hall resulted in more endless passages. Once or twice Kagome swore she heard the rhythmic tapping of leather soles come from her opposite direction. This time her paranoia wasn't influencing the noises she heard around her. The footsteps developed into more audible _click _and _clacks, _her heart virtually jumped out her chest as she recognized her imagination wasn't pulling a wooly over her eyes.

'_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod' _Her heart drummed against her breast -- someone was coming! She flattened herself straight against a wall giving her best to support Hiei, draped on her, and to disappear in the darkness hoping for invisibility. Heavy breaths loud siren beat viciously in her ears, never mind the pain stressing her physical frame she practically felt the person/doctor's steps zoning in closer and closer.

Cold sweat trickled past her brow, the pressuring fear accelerating --the heavy, resounding footfalls paused and a snort of complete displeasure rumbled the vacant area. "Shit. I left the supplies in the car. Oyabun's men better come soon…" the doctor's voice, Kagome recognized (it was him!), mumbled in a aggravated tone. The distancing rush he paced spoke for itself. The doctor returned down the path he came from to bid attention to particular affairs left incomplete.

The shred of life she clutched onto tightly flew back into her, the taunting luck assisting her today played pranks deciding on the whim to or not to kill her. She shouldn't be capable of this type of stress at her age it's plain unnatural. She swallowed another lump down her throat.

The demon, Hiei, hung onto her lifeless, were it not for the warmth his body produced sparing heat to warm her slick cold flesh he would be mistaken for a inert doll. Kagome stole a glimpse of him squashing the twittering second thoughts misguiding her judgment. His passive expression weaken the overruling doubt. No, she promised already. Sticking to the former strategy Kagome hurried as best as she was able to chasing behind the swift shadows following the doctor. He may well lead her to an exit unbeknownst.

Risky and stupid the plan she went on, yet, the haze her state of mind centered in she chose to lead on the dangerous route rather than remain trudging in a dark maze. Surprising what a slim to nil chance had over the power of judgment. Kagome and the demon had a poor prospect of surviving. The empowerment this chance had over her abnormally drove her to push her thinning meager strength with all her might --if only Hiei wasn't such a heavy bundle slowing her down, still, that notion didn't stop her determination.

Positive her ears weren't going delusional on her, she was pretty sure the dim click and shut of a door came from the dark door at the end of another hall. No lights switched on meaning she was right! Yes! Kagome's eyes widen the nearer she got and peering cautiously through the glass window on the door she saw the doctor and two more, brute looking men loading cargo and sealed cases filled with material in the back of a big black truck.

The eerie vibes dropping to the pit of her stomach a second time unsettled the farfetched confidence she strode on a second ago. How is she to accomplish such a task as getting past these guys safely and furthermore what mode of transportation will she use to flee?

Kagome checked the column of ideas determining the relative outcomes. Should she steal the car? Imagining herself hijacking a van deemed the title ludicrous, Kagome stealing a car! _'I don't even know how to drive.' _She faced the ugly truth. The longer she ponder on it the more desperation increased.

She ignored her one sided curiosity the contents the boxes held and the purpose for their shipping, what she couldn't avoid her approach on the upcoming sequence of events. This was the end of the line for Kagome, the fact brought stinging tears in her eyes, how will she ---

"I told you to hurry up. Oyabun won't be too thrilled if the delivery is late. In addition I do have other unfinished businesses to complete." The doctor handed one of the men another case. "Besides…our specimens are already prepared to leave" the doctor said entertained. To Kagome's horror the doctor glanced in her direction his frigid, serene eyes piercing right through her. He knew she was there all along!

The doctor turned to one of the men, pointing him towards her. "Go and bring the lovely little lady and boy here" he ordered him, a serene chime in his tone.

"That's them then? Tch." The man cracked his knuckles on reflex setting to the task given.

Shocked, Kagome stepped back her thoughts running in a scatter. He's coming this way! What should she do? Kagome gulped, the sudden cold rush circulating her. She held Hiei closer to her unconsciously and the approaching man sent a warning signal in her. If she didn't do anything to prevent this stranger from reigning her in then the unspecified fate gladly welcomed her with open arms. She won't ever go home and her attempts will shatter in vain for not defending herself.

'_I want to go home…he won't stop that,' _Kagome breathed in, reaching for anything available. _'That will do.' _She leaned down provident enough to have a good find within reach. She clutched the rusted crowbar in her trembling clammy hands, stepping out the door.

"Ah, so she comes out. Very good that you want to do things the easier way, my dear. Toji bring them here" the doctor said, glad she wasn't going to provoke more casualties. They were on a tight schedule.

The bulky man known as Toji grunted, he reached for Kagome she withdrew from his grasp swinging her crowbar in defense. "Come any closer and I swear I'll hit you," Kagome threatened menacingly. The fierce air around her appeared almost maddening.

"Listen you little bitch! Come here and let's not make this any more a bigger deal, got it? Or I'll pound you to the ground and toss you in the back of the fucking truck." Toji was losing the little patience he carried, he reached for her again, yanking her in by the side she held Hiei tightly.

The contact set Kagome's actions afoot, she raised the metal bar and struck the shouting man a good deal of times over the face and arm to release them. "Let go of us! Let go!" Kagome slammed another hit over the side of his rough face, she ignored the blood splattering with each contact and continued to strike to the point he retreated back clutching his battered face.

"S-Stay back!" Kagome slumped to her knees clutching the demon by her side close to her. She was weak and she couldn't hold herself up. Kagome panted breathing hard for air. She didn't know whether she had the strength enough to fight them back, she peered down at the blood-soaked crowbar she utilized as a merciless weapon. She was at her limit, she acknowledged.

Cursing harsh obscenities out to the night Toji charged at her again, this time appearing to return the gruesome pain tenfold. To Kagome, this scenes slowed down, yes she saw the furious form of the thug come at her and she didn't lift a finger to do anything, and once more she realized she was at her limit. _'Is this is?' _

Right in the last possible second where the balled large fist punched she disappeared. Both her and the demon materialized in thin air. Toji's rough punch made impact with nothing but air, he stumbled forward crashing on his knees. The man searched around for the two crying out in fury the blasted bitch disappeared. "Where the hell are you!"

"Toji, my good man. It's unacceptable to roll around in the dirt like an unruly animal. Please my good man, get up and let's get going" intoned the doctor, chuckling richly.

"But doc! That girl and the other guy got away!" protested the infuriated man, he demanded justice to be serve, there's no way that stupid little twit could slip away before his very eyes.

"Yes, I would know since I was the one who send them off." The doctor smiled holding up the little gadget responsible for the action in his hand. "These things sure come in handy," he mused carefree.

Toji and the other man gaped. They advanced the doctor with tons of objections persisting an explanation for his motives. The doctor silenced them. "That is, my dear companions, none of your concern. For now rely on me."

"But what about the boss? He won't like this one bit."

Lifting the last case inside the back of the truck the doctor closed the back doors shut, locking in with the key. He opened his personal briefcase handing Toji a couple of napkins to mop up the bloody mess over his face and hands. "There's nothing to worry about, I found out something much more of importance and I think Obayun will also be pleased with it" the doctor said knowingly adorning that irresistibly cruel smirk across his lips.

* * *

She blinked, her eyes taking in the scenery change and all the while she digested by what method did she ever come to stop right over here again. _'What is this?' _Kagome stared out at the familiar place she desired all this time to retreat to. Kagome sat on the front porch of the Higurashi shrine. 


End file.
